Имущества принца
Имущества принца, Russian for, "The Prince's Estate," or "Properties of the Prince," is the home of the Prince, Ivan Gershvin Domashev Romanov I of Russia and Saint Petersburg, and Prime Minister of The Prussian Kingdom. It was built C. 1693, under command of Tsar Peter I The Great, to be the his luxurious palace. However, the palace went out of use by the time Catherine reigned in 1725, leaving it to decay. Once Vladimir Pyotr Aleksandr Romanov, though, entitled Former EITC officer Jack Goldwrecker, Jack, now Ivan Gershvin Domashev Romanov I, restored the palace, renaming it to the Russian title of Имущества принца. The magnificent palace is standing in all its glory today in Saint Petersburg, originally holding 633 rooms, 45 luxurious bathing rooms, 6 gardens. Once Ivan was made prince, he ordered a complete addition be made on to the palace. Currently, it holds 748 rooms, 102 bathing rooms, 7 gardens, and the adding of a giant underground hall preserved for occasional concerts. Rumours & Legends Many rumors, myths, and legends concerning the palace have formed. Some are believed to be true, others false and misleading. ''Peter's Revenge'' After the mansion was forgotten when Catherine I came to the throne, a few anonymous settlers secretly continued to care for the mansion, and were believed to spend most nights looting room after room. There have been many tales passed down that say the two criminals were eventually frightened out due to numerous reasons. Some say that they heard the barely audible voice of Peter I, seeking revenge against Catherine I for forgetting his wonderful home, and the criminals who were taking advantage of its deserted halls and rooms. Another rumour is the figure of a man in a long swaying robe appearing out of the corner of an eye, but disappearing soon after. Also, there have been many accounts of the sound of a man weeping, most likely Peter I, over his lost house and its memories. Numerous people have attempted to find where the weeping was being emitted from, but claim that it was coming from many solid walls. According to some, that is because Peter I, in a way, in fact is ''the house itself. These rumors started after more people (most not anonymous) started to explore the abandoned palace, some hoping to ward off the criminal looters. ''The Music of Vasily After the death of Vasily Polikarpovich Titov in 1715, there have been many accounts, made mostly by Peter I, of the sound of Vasily Titov's music being sung by an anonymous, but ' amazingly wonderful ' voice. Many believe this is due to Vasily's many preformances of his works in the palace. In fact, the slightly new underground concert hall was dedicated to Vasily. Strangely, his music stopped being heard after it was constructed. Interior Buckingham-Palace-Interior-Westminster-London.jpg|The Prince's Master Bedroom and Study elegant-Russian-palace-decorations-plans-585x431.jpg|One of the Palace's Concert Halls, specifically meant for chamber music. galleria degli specchi.jpg|One of the palace's ballrooms harpsichord.jpg|Prince Ivan's Composition Room. Chambre Roi_plaq_1.jpg|A Guest Room p398785-Madrid-Gala_Dining_Room.jpg|The Grand Dining Room. Meant for occasional feasts. The-Saloon-at-Blenheim-Palace.jpg|One of the Palace's Dining Rooms. Exterior img.jpeg|One of the Palace's Gardens. Fun-Gardens-14.jpg|A Walkway in the Palace Jungles. 9a5450e1.jpg|One of the Palace's Gardens. fishbourne_roman_palace_garden_1223_jpg_600x.jpg|A Garden Walkway. Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO